Weihnachtsglück
by Blackball
Summary: Sooo mal eine kleine kitschige Story zu Weihnachten : Musste mal sein!Traurig und schön und romatisch und kitschig auf eins g Wie immer bei meinen Storys, hilft nur lesen ! Abgeschlossen!


**Weihnachtsglück **

* * *

Huhu Leute –winke-

So ich hab mich doch mal durchgerungen diese Idee aufzuschreiben –g-. Ich dachte weil Weihnachten bald ist könnte ich mir ml erlauben so ne schöööön kitschige Geschichte zu schreiben –g- . Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch –knuddel- Und sorry wenn zu viele Fehler drin sind, ich find meine eigenen einfach net –g-.

Bye Blacky

* * *

**Vorgeschichte 1: **

Nichts hätte schlimmer sein können als dies was jenen morgen geschehen war.

Niemals hätte man herausfinden dürfen dass ein enges Band zwischen dem blonden Slytherin und dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor bestand.

Doch es war passiert.

Es war raus gekommen und hatte sich in der Schule wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet.

So sehr beide versuchten dieses Gerücht zu entschärfen, so deutlicher wurde der enge Bund zwischen ihnen.

Alle wendeten sich vor ihnen beiden ab, alle.

Nun waren sie beide alleine und doch konnten sie sich gegenseitig nicht helfen.

Erst als ein grausames Schicksal beide traf wurde den Menschen um ihnen herum klar, wir stark diese Liebe war und wie normal. Ihnen wurde klar dass sie ihnen Unrecht getan hatten. Doch nun war alles zu Spät.

----

Im Endkampf gegen Lord Voldemort starb Draco und dies weil er seinem geliebten helfen wollte, ihn schützen wollte.

Für Harry brach eine Welt zusammen. Der Dunkle Lord war fort, endgültig, doch sein geliebter war ihm gefolgt, in die Verdammnis ohne Wiederkehr.

----

**3 Jahr später: **

Harry wachte gähnend auf. Am liebsten wäre er noch weiter liegen geblieben, doch sein knurrender Magen ließ das nicht zu. Wann hatte er das letzt mal was gegessen? Im Halbschlaf taumelte er die Treppe seines großen Hauses hinunter in die Küche und riss die Tür des Kühlschrankes auf. Na super…leer.

Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig als schnell noch was einzukaufen. Murrend zog er sich an, streifte sich einen Schal um den Hals und zog seinen warmen Wintermantel an.

Er musste die Augen einen Moment fest zukneifen als er vor die Tür trat, die Sonne welche vom der weißen Schneedecke reflektiert wurde blendete ihn. Wie er dieses Wetter hasste, wie er alles hasste. Wie in Trance bog er die nächste Straße rechts ab und ging in die Richtung eines Lebensmittel Geschäftes. Erst als er unsanft angerempelt wurde blickte er auf. Der Mann entschuldigte sich vielmals und verschwand mit seinen voll gepackten Taschen in seinem Auto.

Ich frag mich was heute los ist, so viel ist doch sonst nicht losbahnte sich der Gedanke durch seinen Kopf. „Ich wünsche ihnen ein Frohes Weihnachtsfest" erklang eine fremde Stimme neben ihm. Er blickte erneut hoch und sah einem älteren Mann an, der ihn anlächelte.

„Was?" fragte Harry. „Na morgen ist doch Weihnachten." Misstrauisch blickte Harry ihn noch einen Moment an und winkte dann mit der Hand ab. „Für mich ist Weihnachten seit 3 Jahren gestorben, aber ich hoffe sie feiern schön". Nach diesen Worten verschwand er im Geschäft.

Ja für ihn gab es kein Weihnachten mehr. Seit Draco Tod war, war alles für ihn gestorben, alles was er mit positiven Gefühlen verbinden hätte können. Für ihn gab es nur noch Einsamkeit und Schmerz. Er hatte sich von seinen Freunden endgültig abgewendet, auch wenn sie sich nach Dracos Tod entschuldigt hatten für ihren Spott. Doch es war zu spät.

Harry wollte nichts mehr mit jemanden zu tun haben. Er brach das letzte Schuljahr ab und verschwand. Keiner seiner –Freunde- wusste wo er sich befand. Nicht mal sein Pate. Doch das war Harry nur recht so. Dann brauchte er sich nicht auf fröhlich zu stellen obwohl er das nicht ist, und niemals wieder werden wird.

Gedanklich zog der drei dicke rote Kreuze als er seine Haustür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und den Rummel davor ade sagen konnte. Gedankenverloren wie er immer war aß er schnell etwas und zündete mit einem kleinen Zauber das Feuer im Kamin an.

„Weihnachten…das Fest der Lieb und Geborgenheit" murrte er leise und ließ sich in einen großen Roten Sessel vor dem Feuer fallen. „Das ich nicht lache, ich habe und empfinde weder liebe noch Geborgenheit…NIE WIEDER" die letzten Worte schrie er so lau das sogar die Vögle auf dem Fenstersims draußen erschrocken davon flogen.

Für ihn war heute weder der Tag VOR Weihnachten noch war morgen für ihn Weihnachten. Es war einfach ein normaler Tag wie jeder andere, voller schmerz und Einsamkeit.

Er wusste das er sich nie hätte so gehen lassen dürfen, dass er mit ein wenig willen hätte wieder Glücklich sein können, doch dieser Wille fehlte ihm einfach. Nein er wollte nicht wieder Glücklich sein, nicht ohne Draco.

Ein sanftes lächeln überzog sein Gesicht als er ironischer Weise an den ersten Kuss mit Draco dachte. Und sofort machte sich dieses Stechen in seinem Brustkorb wieder bemerkbar, es schmerze, diese schönen Erinnerungen schmerzen. Aber warum?

>Weil sie nie wieder kommen werden, weil er nie wieder kommen wird, weil er TOD ist . Eine einsame Träne lief ihm aus dem rechten Auge und er machte keine Andeutung sie wegzuwischen, wieso auch? Hier in seinem Haus musste er sich nicht zurückhalten, er durfte seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen freien lauf lassen.

Ich hätte sterben sollen…ICH und nicht er….warum hat er sich vor mich geworfen…

„WARUM???? Sag es mir Draco, warum hast du dich geopfert….WAAAARUUUUUM". Sein Hals schmerzte nach seinem lauten Aufschrei.

Jeden Tag war es dasselbe, jeden Tag durchzogen die Erinnerungen seine Gedanken. Die Positiven aber auch die Negativen. Er hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt. Das dies jetzt schon seit fast 3 Jahren so ging, war ihm nicht bewusst, und selbst wenn, hätte er daran nichts ändern wollen.

------

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und Harry ließ das Feuer im Kamin erloschen um sich auf den Weg durch die Kalten Flure in sein Bett zu machen. Bevor er die Augen schloss blickte er noch einmal auf ein kleines Bild, welches in der nähe von seinem Bett stand.

>Ich liebe Dich mit diesem letzten Gedanken für den Tag schlief er ein.

* * *

_-chrm- so das war's. Und wie fandet ihrs? _

_AHHHH Das glaubt ihr jetzt net wirklich oder? _

_Ich kann doch an der Stelle net aufhören, was hätte das denn mit der Überschrift „Weihnachtsglück" zu tun? –umkuck- Naja oki dann will ich jetzt mal an der Richtigen Story anfangen –chrm- ich denke jeder weiß schon was kommen wird, liegt ja auf der Hand, ich hoffe es gefällt euch aber trotzdem . _

* * *

„Wer bist du?" fragte Harry irritiert als ein Mann sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich nach hause, es war kalt und der spürte sein Finger kaum noch.

„Wer ich bin ist nicht von Belang Harry Potter" ertönte die engelszarte Stimme des Mannes.

„Dann geh mir aus dem weg" schnaubte Harry nun ziemlich wütend. Erst stellte dieser Mann sich ihm in den Weg und wollte ihm dann nicht mal verraten wer er ist. Unverschämtheit. Aber Moment mal, woher wusste er wer er war, woher wusste dieser Mann seinen Namen?

Keiner in dieser Gegen dürfte ihn kennen, außer…man hatte herausgefunden wo er hingezogen war. Das wäre nicht gut, denn dann wäre seine geliebte Einsamkeit zu nichte gemacht.

„Was hast du Harry Potter?" fragte der Mann leise nach als er merkte wie Harry sofort seinen Gedanken verfallen war. „Öhm was? Nichts und nun lassen sie mich in ruhe, ich will nach hause, es ist kalt und diese blöden Menschen gehen mir auf die Nerven mit diesem verfluchten -Weihnachten das Fest der Liebe und Geborgenheit-".

Gerade als Harry um den Mann herum gehen wollte, griff dieser nach ihm.

„Aber das ist das feste der Liebe und Geborgenheit…"

„NICHT FÜR MICH, FÜR MIC IST DAS EIN TAG WIE JEDER ANDERE AUCH" schrie Harry aus leib und Seele. Die Menschen die in der nähe von den beiden Standen, drehten sich erschrocken um und starrten sie an. Harry schnaubte wütend, riss sich los und verschwand so schnell er konnte..

Merkwürdiger Kerl…woher kannte er meinen Namen…ob das ein Zauberer war…Wer war er…KNALL. Harry war so in Gedanken versuchen das er auf den Boden schaute und nicht merkte das er genau auf jemanden zu lief. Er fand sich am Boden wieder und rieb sich die Hinterseite seines Kopfes. Aua. Mühevoll richtete er sich wieder auf „Könne sie nicht aufpassen wo sie hingeh…" die Worte blieben Harry im Mund stecken.

„Nicht ich hätte auf müssen sondern du, Harry Potter".

Wie um alles in der Welt war es möglich das dieser Mann schon wieder vor ihm stand. Er ging Harry langsam auf die Nerven. „Ich weiß wie ich heiße, also lassen sie mich endlich in ruhe" raunzte Harry noch wütender als zuvor. Er funkelte den Mann mit bösem Blick an „Entweder sie sagen mir jetzt sofort wer sie sind, oder sie verschwinden endlich aus meinem Leben".

Geduldig wartet Harry auf eine Antwort. Warum ließ sich der Mann so viel Zeit? Wusste er nicht mehr wer er wahr? Aber warum wusste er dann seinen Namen?

„Ich bin der Geist der Weihnacht" verkündete der Mann nun leise aber mit fester Stimme. „Klar und ich bin Rudolph das Rentier…verarschen kann ich mich selbst" Harry fing unweigerlich an zu lachen. „Hören sie mal, sie können echt jemand anderen verarschen ich habe darauf keine Lust mehr". Ohne den Mann noch eines Blickes zu würdigen ging er erneut an ihm vorbei.

Geist der Weihnacht…das ich nicht lache, die Leute werden immer verrückter…

„Du vermisst ihn, oder? Harry Potter"

Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich zu dem Mann um „Verdammt wann verstehen sie es endlich ich weiß wie ich heiße, wäre es ihnen lieber wenn ich noch ein Schild trage, dann können sie meinen Namen ablesen und brauchen ihn nicht so frei aus dem Kopf zu sagen…"

Leise seufzte Harry auf…>vermissen?! „Wen?" hakte er dann nach. Er wollte es nicht, doch die Frage kam ihm einfach über die Lippen.

„Ihren Geliebten, der vor 3 Jahren gestorben ist weil er sein Leben für SIE opferte" die Stimme des Mannes hatte sich stark verändert, sie klang tief und leidvoll.

Harry schluckte Nervös und Blickte den Mann an. Erneut kochte eine starke Wut in ihm auf. Verdammt wer ist der Kerl? Das geht den gar nichts an! Woher weiß er das überhaupt….

„Keine Ahnung woher sie das wissen und nun lassen sie mich endgültig in ruhe, ich will nichts mehr davon hören….und ich will sie nicht mehr sehen".

„Was würdest du tun um wieder mit ihm zusammen sein zu können?" der Mann kam auf Harry zu. Harry wich instinktiv einige Schritte zurück. Alleine der Gedanke daran das es eine Möglichkeit geben könnte wieder mit Draco vereint zu sein ließ ihm heiße Tränen über die kalte Wangen laufen.

„A-alles" keuchte Harry leise und klagvoll. „Alles was ich machen oder geben könnte…und nun lassen sie mich endlich in ruhe, ich ertrag das nicht…". Es waren nur noch ein Paar Schritte bis zu seinem Haus und dort würde er jetzt auch hingehen.

Gerade als Harry seine Tür aufschließen wollte, erklang erneut die Stimme des Fremden Mannes „Würdest du dafür auch sterben, sterben um im Tod Glücklich mit ihm zu sein?".

Harry öffnete die Tür und ging in seine Wohnung. Bevor er seine Tür jedoch wieder schloss hauchte er dem Mann ein trauriges „Alles" entgegen.

----

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen. Er brauchte einige zeit bis er begriff wo er war. Alles nur ein Traum..dachte er. Langsam schlurfte er hinunter in die Küche. Der Blick auf den Kalender verriet ihm das heute Weihnachten war. Wieder mal ein Weihnachten alleine. Eigentlich war es nichts Neues für ihn, er hatte noch nie so wirklich schönes Weihnachten gehabt. Sicher damals in der Schule, dass fand er schon schön, aber so richtig schönes Weihnachten mit der ganzen Familie hatte er nie und würde er auch nie haben.

----

Egal womit er sich den Tag über beschäftigte, immer und immer wieder kam ihm dieser Traum in den Sinn. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören daran zu denken. Wenn ich sterben müsste um mit ihm Glücklich zu sein, dann würde ich es….liebend gerne…was hält mich auch schon in dieser Welt….nichts…

Er stand auf von seinem Sofa und ging hinüber zum Fenster um seine Blicke über die Wohnhäuser schweifen zu lassen. Die Fenster waren alle wunderschön beleuchtet und jetzt wo es fast dunkel war lag ein hauch von friedlicher Stille in der Luft. Er sah einige Kinder wie sie freudig durchs Haus sprangen und spielten. Unweigerlich trat ein kleines lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Jetzt wo die Strassen leer waren, beschloss Harry nochmals hinaus zu gehen. Er schlenderte durch die leeren und leisen Gassen der kleinen Stadt und blieb ab und an mal vor einem schön Geschmückten Haus stehen. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte wurde ihm warm ums Herz. Alles wäre perfekt wenn Draco jetzt an seiner Seite wäre.

„Dachtest du es war ein Traum, Harry Potter?" erklang eine für Harry nicht mehr ganz unbekannte Stimme. Er wirbelte Herum. „WAS, DU?"

Der Mann nickte freundlich.

„Nun würdest du wirklich sterben wollen um bei ihm zu sein, egal ob ihr zusammen Leid erfahrt oder glücklich sein könnt. Ohne das du weißt wo du dann hinkommst, was geschehen kann…würdest du trotzdem sterben wollen?"

Harry blickte ihn mit glänzenden Augen an. „Ja, würde ich. Nichts kann schrecklicher sein als ohne ihn zu Leben, solange ich bei ihm sein könnte würde ich durch die Hölle gehen. Denn die wäre nichts mit dem Leid was ich seit 3 Jahren empfinde".

Harry wunderte sich selbst ein wenig darüber, dass er dem Mann dieses mal so still gegenüberstand. Er war sich nicht sicher ob das wieder ein Traum war, oder ob er noch in diesem Traum ist.

„Dieses mal bist du wach, Harry Potter" beschwichtigte der Mann ihn. „Können sie Gedanken lesen?" fragte Harry verwundert. Der Mann nickte „Hey das ist leichter als in den Träumen andere Menschen rumzuspuken". Ein grinsen trat auf beide Gesichter.

„Wie kann ich zu ihm kommen?" fragte Harry, Mut ergriff seinen Körper, jetzt würde er alles tun, alles um zu seinem Geliebten zu gelangen. „Nun, gehe zu seinem Grab" erwiderte der Mann. Harry nickte, doch dann fiel ihm ein dass er nicht wusste wo es war. Fragend blickte er den Mann an. „Du warst nie dort, aus Hoffnung er könnte noch leben, habe ich recht Harry Potter?". Harry nickte traurig, war er so leicht durchschaubar?

„Du wirst es finden auch ohne das ich es dir sage. Suche in London" der Mann wendete sich von Harry und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Harry blickte ihm lange nach.

Auch wenn er Dracos Grab finden sollte, was musste er dann machen, sich selbst umbringen, an seinem Grab? Aber erst mal musste er nach London. Das ist wohl das kleinste Problem, gut das ich kein Muggel bin.

----

Langsam schlich er durch die Straßen von London. Er war an zwei Friedhöfen gewesen, ohne erfolgt. Natürlich hatte er nicht daran geglaubt das Dracos Grab so einfach zu finden war. Die Hoffnung schwand langsam. Mit einem leisen seuftzer lehnte er sich gegen eine wand und sah sich um. Auch hier war alles von Lichtern Bunt erleuchtet, man hörte wunderschöne Klänge aus verschiedenen Häusern.

----

„I-Ist er das?"

„Öhm…ja sieht so aus…ich fass es nicht"

„HARRY" durchbrach eine weibliche Stimme die Stille. Harry drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung woher die Stimme kam. Der Mund stand ihm offen. >Das ist jetzt nicht wahr…nein nein nein>. „Oh Gott du bist es" erklang erneut die weibliche Stimme. „Ja" antwortet Harry leise. „Wie geht es dir Harry" fragte Hermine leise. Ron stand direkt hinter ihr und lächelte seinen ehemaligen Freund an. Harry gab darauf keine Antwort.

„Warum bist du hier? Und wo warst du die ganzen Jahre, keiner wusste etwas von dir?" erklang nun Rons Stimme. Harry seufzte leise und drückte sich von der Wand weg.

„Es geht keinen was an wo ich war und es geht auch keinen was an warum ich hier bin." Ohne eine weitere Geste verließ er beide und ging die Straße hinunter. Tut mir leid…

„Du suchst ihn, oder?" rief Hermine ihm hinterher.

Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

„Wen?"

„Na Draco"

Sagte Ron ruhig und ging auf seinen Freund zu.

„Eher sein Grab" murrte Harry leise und wollte weiter gehen, doch Ron hielt ihn Fest.

„Sein Grab?" fragte er verwirrt nach.

„Ja, bist du Taub, sein Grab…" maulte Harry ihn an.

„Du weißt es also nicht"

„Was?" Harry sah seine ehemalige Freundin an.

„Er ist nicht Tod…nicht mehr…er…er lebt…ich dachte du wärst deswegen hier weil du es gehört hat's!"

Das war Harry gerade alles ein wenig zu viel. Leicht schwankend lehnte er sich wieder an eine Hauswand. Er lebt….wollen die mich verarschen????„Lass die scherze, dass ertrag ich nicht" .

„Es ist kein Scherz Harry" sagte Ron und legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ach ja, und wie sollte er bitte Leben? Ist er vom Reich der Toten zurückgekehrt oder was?" In Harrys Stimme lag volle Ironie. Seine Beiden Freunde nickten.

Ein leises höhnisches lachen war zu hören. „Klar" erneut drückte er sich von der Wand weg. „Verarschen kann ich mich selbst, ade".

So schnell er konnte rannte er weg. Er wollte nichts mehr hören. Erst dieser Mann, jetzt seine zwei ehemaligen Freunde, was sollte das alles?

„DAS ERTRAG ICH NICHT MEHR" schrie er als er weiter aus der Stadt war. „ich will nicht mehr, ich kann nicht mehr…" seine Beine gaben nach und er sank zu Boden.

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht mehr was ich glauben…." Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf den Boden.

„Was würdest du gerne glauben?" erklang eine weiche, zarte Stimme hinter ihm.

„Wer ist da?" fragte Harry und sah sich um, doch konnte er niemanden sehen.

„Was würdest du gerne glauben?" fragte die Stimme erneut nach.

„Verdammt wenn jetzt noch jemand kommt der mir was ganz anderes Erzählt dann spring ich da vorne von der Brücke" drohte Harry mit zynischer Stimme.

„Du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet"

„Wo bist du? Und vor allem WER bist du?" schrie Harry.

„Beantworte mir erst meine Frage, danach werde ich mich vielleicht Zeigen, Harry Potter".

Schon wieder sein Name…aber es war nicht die Stimme des Mannes der ihm in seinem Traum erscheinen war.

„Ich weiß selbst wie ich heiße, verdammt, warum sagt hier jeder meinen Namen!!!" fluchte Harry laut. Er wollte ihm keine Antwort geben, wieso auch?

„Nun sag schon, was möchtest du glauben?" erklang erneut die Stimme.

„Verdammt ich wüsste nicht was das jemanden angeht, es interessiert doch eh keinen was ich will, was ich denke oder was ich fühle…". Harry richtet sich auf und ginge den Weg am Ufer des Sees entlang. Drehen hier alle durch oder was?

Er wurde von hinten ergriffen, er wollte sehen wer ihn gepackt hatte, doch diese Person hatte ihn so fest im Griff das er keine Möglichkeit hatte sich oder seinen Kopf umzudrehen.

„Nun rede endlich".

„Na immerhin hat die Stimme jetzt schon mal einen lebhaften Körper" scherzte Harry. Er wollte wissen wer es ist.

„Sag mir endlich was du gerne Hättest und ich werde dich gehen lassen".

Langsam begriff auch Harry das er keine andere Wahr hatte.

„Wenn hier jeder so gut bescheid weiß, so wie du auch, dann müsstest du wissen was ich will. Ich will IHN nur ihn und wenn ich dafür in die Hölle gehen muss…NUR IHNNNNNNN" die letzten zwei Worte schrie er wieder. Langsam war er erschöpft, dieser Tag war einfach nicht wie die letzten Tage gewesen und er sehnte sich nach seiner gewohnten Ruhe.

Der Griff um ihn wurde Gelöst. Schnell drehte sich Harry um und riss den Mund weit auf. Wie ist das bitte möglich. „Wo bist du hin?" rief er. Doch es kam keine Antwort mehr.

----

Erschöpft ließ sich Harry in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken.

Es war schon spät aber dennoch war er nicht müde.

Nie mehr würde er auf einen –geist- noch hören und nach London gehen.

Er zweifelte an allem was an diesem Tag passiert war. War er schon komplett durch den Wind? Machte sich sein Unterbewusstsein einen Scherz mit ihm und führte ihn an der Nase rum?

Er war einfach schon zu lange alleine gewesen.

Wenn ich mir ein Geschehnis aussuchen dürfte von diesem Tag was wahr war, dann wohl das was Hermine erzählt hat, das er lebt….. Egal wie unbequem dieser Sessel war er schlief ein. Er war nicht müde, doch er schlief ein.

----

Ein lautes Klopfen an seiner Haustür lies ihn aufwachen. „Verdammt" murrte er und blickte auf die Uhr. „Wer bitte klopft um 3 Uhr nachts so laut und das auch noch hier…". Er erhob sich. Am liebsten würde er jetzt einfach hoch in sein Schlafzimmer gehen. Doch es reizte ihn die Haustür aufzureisen und die Person davor zusammen zu stauchen wegen der Späten Störung. Das letzter überwog und er schritt zur Tür. Davor blieb er einen kleinen Moment stehen.

Es klopfte wieder.

Mit Schwung riss er die Tür auf.

„Wer bitte wagt es um diese Uhrzeit noch zu stö…" die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Der mund blieb weit offen stehen. Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen. Seine Hand an der Türklinge fing an zu zittern, sein ganzer Körper stimmte in das Zittern ein…

* * *

_Hähähähähähä Voldemort ist wieder da in Verkleidung als Verspäteter Weihnachtsmann . Okok das wäre wohl dann die Horror Weihnachtsnacht –g- Nein nein ihr wisst es ja. Und jaaa es ist unmöglich, aber es ist eine Fanfiction –g- Also kann man alles machen was man will –hihi- Und ich mach nun mal das, und eins schwör ich euch JETZT wird's Kitschig –g-. Also entweder ihr hört jetzt auf zu lesen -pfeif- gibt kein oder. _

_Ahhhhh nein nein nein bitte net aufhören zu lesen, ja? Okok ich bin auch wieder still, tschuldigung konnte mal meinen Einwurf net weglassen –g- _

* * *

„Darf ich reinkommen" erklang die Stimme des Mannes vor der Tür. Harry starrte ihn immer noch erschrocken an und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Ich…träume…eindeutig…nach dem Tag gar kein Wunder so ein mist heute also wirklich…jetzt bin ich komplett verrückt gewo.." Kalte Lippen pressten sich auf die warmen von Harrys.

Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein…war sein ganzes Leben denn nur noch ein Traum. Langsam schloss er seine Augen. Dann soll es jetzt ein Traum sein, dem füge ich mich gerne. Erst als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten, es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, öffnete Harry seine Augen wieder. Sofort traten Tränen aus ihnen hervor.

„Bin ich wach?" fragte er mit zittriger Stimme. „Ja, bist du".

Draco drückte ihn ins Haus und schloss die Tür.

„Das…ich…nein…ich…unmöglich" stotterte Harry sichtlich Nervös.

Draco lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Komm setzt dich erst mal, ich weiß das war ein verrückter Tag, aber es war alles so geplant.."

„geplant?"

Draco nickte „Setzt dich und ich erzähle dir alles".

Harry folgte Dracos Aufforderung und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Er wendete seinen Blick nicht von Draco ab, aus Angst das er auf einmal verschwunden sein könnte.

Draco setzt sich zu ihm.

„Nun, dieser Geist der dir in deinem Traum und auch wirklich erschienen war, ist ein guter Freund von mir. Er hat besonders ausgeprägte Zauberkräfte. Aber das hast du wetten gemerkt. Er sollte dich nach London bekommen ohne das du weißt das ich lebe.

Das hat er auch geschafft, nur leider hat er das nicht so gemacht wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Nachdem er mir gesagt hatte was er mit dir besprochen hat, hätte ich ihm am liebsten umgebracht…." Draco grinste frech. „Also musste ich das irgendwie alles aus deinem kopf rausbekommen, ich will nicht wissen was du sonst gemacht hättest wenn du mein Grab gefunden hättest, welches es natürlich gibt, aber dazu später. Ich hatte schon länger wieder Kontakt zu Hermine und Ron.." er musste erneut grinsen. „Sie sollten dir erzählen das ich lebe das es mir gut geht, nun ja das ging dann auch schief. Ich hab dich ab diesem Moment beobachtet und bin dir an den See gefolgt, nun ab dort waren wir zusammen …ich wäre dir am liebsten um den Hals gefallen, doch war ich nicht sicher wie du das aufnimmst, daher wollte ich wissen, was du gerne glauben würdest…."

Draco seufzte leise.

„Entschuldige das ich so schnell verschwunden war, aber…ich ..ich konnte dir in diesem Moment nicht in die Augen sehen. Danach hab ich mich gleich wieder verflucht. Zum Glück wusste ich ja wo du wohnst und bin gleich hier her gekommen…"

Mehr wollte Draco nicht sagen, er wollte erst wissen wie Harry auf dies alles reagieren würde.

„Du…Tod…du bist in meinen Armen gestorben…wie kannst du wieder….ich versteh das nicht".

Draco nickte „Ich auch nicht, keine Ahnung wie das möglich ist, das Ministerium geht davon aus das ein starker Zauber gesprochen wurde um mich wieder zurück zu holen, doch noch wissen sie nicht wer das gemacht hat…."

Harry stand auf. Irgendwie konnte er das alles nicht glauben. Das hier wäre doch nur das Sahnehäubchen für die vorangegangen Geschehnisse. Nein das war nichts anderes als eine wilde und unmögliche Fantasie.

„Ich glaube mein Kopf spielt mir wieder einen Streich…guten Nacht" murmelte Harry und ging die Treppe hinauf. „Wie kann ich dir beweisen das es kein Traum ist" rief Draco die Treppe hoch. Harry blieb auf der obersten Stufe stehen.

„Gar nicht, denn es ist ein Traum…wenn ich morgen aufwache werde ich merken das es ein Traum war…"

„Und wenn ich morgen neben dir liege?"

„Dann zweifle ich immer noch" gab Harry ehrlich zu und sah im in die Augen.

----

_Oki der Störenfried der Story ist wieder da also eigentlich wollte ich ja das alles mal ohne irgendwelche Lemon Szenen lassen, aber naja die die mich kennen wissen das ich es nicht kann. Und –chrm- ich kann mich net zurück halten…. Also –chrm- Okok ich bin wieder Still. _

-----

„Wie kann ich deine Zweifel verkleinern?" Draco ging die Treppen hinauf und stand nun direkt vor ihm. Harry lächelte ihn an. „Ich will dich spüren, ich will merken das du bei mir bist" hauchte Harry leise. Draco lächelte ihn zuckersüß an, legte die Arme um ihn und begann ihn zu küssen. „Aber nicht hier auf der Treppe" scherzte Draco, Harry griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. „Nein dort nicht…" er öffnet die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer „aber hier". Draco betrat das Zimmer und sah sich um.

„Du hattest schon immer eine Schwäche für Rot" stellter er lachend fest. „Haha sehr lustig…".

„Leg dich aufs Bett" befahl Draco ihm mit sanfter Stimme. Harry blickte ihn fragend an, aber leistete dann seinem befehl folge. Draco schloss die Zimmertür und versperrte damit den letzten Funken Licht der eben noch in den Raum schien in den Flur zurück.

Er brauchte einen kleinen Moment bis sich seinen Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Langsam ging er zum Bett hinüber.

Harry saß auf seinem Bett und versuchte seine Augen an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. „Ich werde dir zeigen dass es kein Traum ist" erklang Dracos Stimme rechts neben Harry.

Harry wendete seinen Kopf, er konnte verschwommen die Umrisse von Draco erkennen.

„Komm zu mir" bat Harry leise, die Nervosität stieg schnell an.

Sanft wurde er nach hinten in die Kissen gedrückt und Dracos Lippen legten sich leicht auf Harrys. Draco spielte verführerisch mit seiner Zunge an Harrys Lippen, bis dieser seinen Mund ein wenig öffnete um sie einzulassen.

Ein starkes Kribbeln durchzog Harrys Körper, so als würde eine Schar Ameisen durch seinen Körper reisen. Langsam öffnet Draco den Knopf an Harrys Hose, doch hörte dabei nicht auf ihn zu küssen. Ihre Lippen trennten sich erst als sie beide kaum noch Luft hatten.

Harrys Hände zuckten leicht und er ließ Draco nicht aus dem Augen. Nein niemals würde er ihn wieder aus den Augen lassen.

„Wie ich dich vermisst habe" erklang Dracos Stimme.

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein, als Draco die Hand in seine Hose wandern lies. Sein Unterleib zuckte leicht bei Dracos sanften Bewegungen.

Mit der anderen Hand begann Draco Harrys Hemd aufzuknöpfen und Küsste jede frei gewordne Stelle mit voller Hingabe. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer langsamer, er wollte das Harry sich auf jede kleinste Berührung voll konzertieren konnte, dass er ihn spürte, merkte das dies kein Traum ist.

Langsam krabbelte Draco eng an Harry hoch „Ich liebe dich" hauchte er ihm ins Ohr und knabberte zart an seinen Ohrläppchen. Dies entlockte Harry ein erneut langes und leises Keuchen. „Ich…dich auch" hauchte Harry und strich ihm sanft durch sein weiches blondes Haar.

„Du hast mir gefehlt" flüsterte Harry ihm ins Ohr, draco nickte und begann ihn wieder zu küssen.

Harry lag nun mit geschlossenen Augen in den Kissen und konzentrierte sich auf das angenehm warme kribbeln welches durch seinen Körper wanderte. Er genoss es diese Gefühle zuzulassen und fing an seinen Zweifeln an zu zweifeln. Warum konnte das nicht alles wahr sein, warum sollte er nicht einfach Glück haben.

Sanft zog er seinem blonden Freund das Hemd über den Kopf aus und begann seinen Oberkörper mit küssen zu übersehen. Sanft saugte er an seinen Brustwarzen, welches Draco ein leises stöhnen entriss.

„Ich will dich…Draco…jetzt" ein lächeln machte sich auf Harrys Gesicht breit. Draco strich ihm sanft über die Wange und zog nun Harrys Hose aus. Harry seufzte erleichtert als die Erdrückende enge in seiner Hose verschwunden war. Sanft strich Draco über Harrys Glied und zog dann auch seine Hose aus.

Auch er selbst wollte und konnte nun nicht mehr warten. Er wollte ihn, nur ihn, jetzt. Er feuchtete sich seine Finger an und drang mit einem in ihn ein, der zweite folgte als Draco sich sicher war das es wirklich das war was Harry wollte. Sanft bewegte er seine Finger ihn ihm und küsste ihn dabei.

Harrys Herz hämmerte wie Wild in seinem Brustkorb also wolle es raus, so stark schlug es dagegen. „Jetzt…bitte…ich…" stotterte er. Nach einem sanften Kuss zog Draco seine Finger zurück und drang dann mit einem glatten Stoß ihn Harry ein.

Ein lautes Stöhnen erklang aus Harrys Kehle und er krallte die Hände in das rote Bettlaken.

Draco begann sich erst dann ein wenig zu bewegen als er sich sicher sein konnte das Harry nicht gleich zum Höhepunkt kam.

Sanft massierte Harry den Nacken seines Freundes, küsste seinen Hals und strick ihm über den Rücken. Draco keuchte immer wieder leise auf und beschleunigte seine Bewegungen.

„Ahh…Draco…uh" entfloh es Harrys kehle. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, sein Körper wurde von einer unheimlichen Strömung geflutet und sein Bewusstsein wurde mit davon gezogen. Mit einem stummen Schrei kam er zum Höhepunkt.

Die plötzliche enge um Dracos Erregung, gab ihm den Rest und er brauch auf zusammen.

Beide keuchten leise und küssten sich. „Ich träume nicht, oder?" fragte Harry erschöpft. „Nein tust du nicht…" antwortet ihm Draco und zog sich aus ihm zurück. „Schöööön" hauchte Harry und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Eng umschlungen schliefen beide ein.

Dies war die erste Nacht seit den letzten 3 Jahren wo sich Harry wirklich wohl fühlte. Und das Weihnachten das fest der Liebe und Geborgenheit war, fing er auch wieder an zu glauben.

* * *

OK Schluss ich kann nimmer –keuch- jetzt hab ich 2,5 Std Dauertippen gemacht und mir tun die Finger weg –g-. Ich will jetzt auch gar nicht mehr viel sagen.

Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen –hoff-. –g- natürlich würde ich mich über Kommis echt freuen.

Und nun wünsch ich allen **Frohe Weihnachten** und einen **Guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr**

Feiert schön und lasst es euch gut gehen.

Eure Blacky


End file.
